Kiss It All Better
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Brothers will do anything to avenge someone they love, even if it has negative consequences. But a brother will do anything to make it all better…if he could. Death fic.


**Kiss It All Better**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Written to Kiss It All Better by He is We, that and The Hymn of the Sea. A couple of sad songs that kind of matched my mood for the day. This is a warning now, this is a death fic and while I don't care much for those, I haven't ever been able to write a proper one without changing the ending. Also as a heads up, I won't be on FF much for the next two weeks except maybe to comment on stories and new chapters as finals are coming up with college and I have to study big time. However as of the 18th of Dec I will be free until Jan 21. Yay! Hopefully I can get a few more chapters written for some of my other stories that haven't had an update in a while.**

**~Angel~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"All for one and one for all. My brother &amp; my friend. What fun we have. The time we share. Brothers 'til the end." ~Anonymous~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Scott looked solemnly out the window in his little 6x8 room. He could see the sun shining gaily around the outside world, but it wasn't something he could experience often. Not anymore at least. Not since that day; the day someone he loved was taken from him and taken indefinitely.<p>

He didn't feel much regret. Especially when what he'd done had been done in the name of justice. That bastard had it coming, especially after what he'd done to his little brother. The state of Colorado had him in state lock up, sentenced twenty-five to life.

Stretching out on his cot, Scott tried to go to sleep…but every time he closed his eyes all he could see, hear and feel was the cold, still – lifeless body of his youngest brother in his arms. He re-lived that dreadful memory time and time again as he had for the past five years. His dad and brothers still came to visit him periodically, but it didn't do them a lick of good. They used to be the five Tracy brothers, now though with Scott behind bars and Alan…gone - there were only three now. John and Brains figured out a way to run Thunderbird Five remotely from the island, Virgil and Gordon exchanged roles partly and John became field commander in place of Scott. No longer did Thunderbird Two have two pilots, but one. Virgil, he wasn't able to part with his baby so he'd remained head pilot of the green beauty and Gordon took over piloting Thunderbirds 3 and 4. John piloted Thunderbird 1 for Scott and Jeff remained commander that ran command central there on the island.

Feeling his eyes begin to droop, Scott reached beneath his concrete like pillow and removed a single picture, it was one he'd cherished since that day. He'd probably cherish it until the day he died. Looking at it, Scott rolled onto his back and placed the picture over his heart.

"I miss you Alan." Scott whispered before he fell asleep.

TBTBTBTB

"_Come on Scott, you've got to come try this place. It has got the most amazing pizza, it's like you've died and gone to heaven the moment you taste it." Alan chattered excitedly as he tidied up the apartment. Glancing over his shoulder he grinned like a little boy at Scott who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, beer in hand._

"_Alright, I did come to visit for my holiday, might as well get a full tour." Scott winked as he raised his bottle in toast to his little brother and the recently acquired apartment. The younger of the two couldn't wait to get out of the dorms at the university and he'd located an apartment in a decent neighborhood close to the campus. It was a one bedroom and was decently priced, nothing too outrageous. _

"_Let me grab my wallet and we can go." Alan said as he placed the little throw pillow he'd been holding into the corner of the couch. When the younger returned, he'd donned his light jacket since it was a cool evening out. Pocketing his apartment keys, Alan waited as Scott finished the remainder of his beer before leading the elder down the street to the pizza parlor. They'd decided to go on foot, primarily because Scott had allowed Alan to have a beer – despite him being under the age of twenty-one…it was only by a couple months. Give him a break. He'd be twenty-one in six months' time. Alan didn't want to risk driving with even a bottle of beer under his belt, so walking it would be._

"_So how are classes going Al?" Scott asked as he walked beside his littlest brother._

"_They're great! I'm keeping up better than I thought I would." Alan said as he put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm._

"_Awesome! I knew you'd do well in college!" Scott said as he grabbed Alan around the head and gave the younger a noogie._

"_Scott! Hey, don't mess with the hair!" Alan cried as he tried to pry his brother off of his head. "Scott! You're messing up my hair!"_

"_I know." Scott said jokingly before releasing Alan from the headlock. _

_Alan turned to gaze forlornly in a store front window and sighed when he saw his hair standing up all over the place from where he'd had it slicked back with a small bit of gel. That saying 'you keep making that face if the wind blows it'll freeze that way came to mind and all Alan could do was lightly try to smooth his hair back out again._

"_Scott!" Alan whined._

"_What? I think it looks better like that." Scott said with a grin. "Looks like you just rolled out of bed after a wild night."_

"_That's not exactly what I was going for Scott; I don't want the girls around here to think I'm easy." Alan replied as he gave up with the finger combing, it was only making his hair stand up more._

"_They won't, if anything they'll think you are quite the gentleman to please the ladies." Scott said before skipping out of the path of Alan's swinging fist._

"_Scott! Just…stop it okay? Just because your hair sucks, get off mine!" Alan whisper yelled as a bunch of girls Alan knew from college walked away giggling._

"_My hair sucks? Come off it! My hair rocks!" Scott said as he looked into the same store front window as Alan had previously done. Scott preened before winking at himself with a click of the tongue. "I've still got it."_

"_What?" Alan asked incredulously, not quite understanding what Scott was getting at._

"_You'll understand when you're older Sprout." Scott said as he continued walking on. Alan stood there for a moment in puzzlement before he ran along after his older brother. _

_When Alan caught up with Scott, he slowed to a walk that matched his older brother's strides and together they walked to the pizza parlor._

_ They both went in and found a seat in a booth and with a nice frothy glass of beer curtesy of Scott, Alan and they laughed and ate a large supreme pizza. _

_ "You weren't kidding Sprout. That pizza was to die for." Scott said as he leaned back in the booth seat and patted his warm and full stomach._

_ "I told you, why do you think I've mentioned gaining a bunch of weight? I think I've gained the freshman thirty though." Alan said as he too leaned back and patted his stomach._

_ "Oh please, Onaha and Kyrano are ecstatic to know that you're putting on weight. You were entirely too skinny when you were in high school. And you aren't a college freshman anymore Al." Scott said as he pulled out his wallet to pay for dinner._

_ "No Scott, I'll cover the tab. Please?" Alan refused as he too removed his wallet._

_ "I'll only let you cover the tab if you let me leave a tip." Scott said as he closed his wallet and tapped the edge of it on the table top._

_ Alan balked at the deal but agreed nonetheless. After Alan and Scott paid the tab and tip, the two of them left to go for a walk. They wanted to walk off the beer in their systems before returning to Alan's apartment and calling their family back on the island to say their good nights._

_ "So, do you still desire an engineering degree Sprout?" Scott asked as he strolled beside his baby brother._

_ "I don't know…I'm afraid to disappoint dad, but I've been thinking of taking a couple semesters off." Alan said as he bundled into his jacket._

_ "So what? Are you thinking of getting a job or something?" Scott asked with a soft look at his little brother._

_ "Yeah, but…I'm afraid dad won't approve." Alan admitted to Scott. "Promise you won't get mad?"_

_ "Okay, but I don't know what news you might have that would make me or dad angry." Scott said, keeping his gaze straight ahead._

_ "I might have a shot in the racing world." Alan said, biting his lip nervously as he expected Scott to slap him up the backside of the head._

_ "Really?" _

_ Alan was shocked at the sound of awe in Scott's voice. But he carried on nonetheless._

_ "Yeah, a few of us in the mechanics class use the agility course to test our cars that we've worked on. My professor knows some people and he called them to come watch me drive." Alan said with excitement. "They recorded my driving and were going to review it. They said they'd give me a call in a couple weeks with their decision."_

_ "That's awesome Al. I'm happy for you." Scott said genuinely. "I'll back you up if you get the okay from the racing community. Dad ought to be proud."_

_ "Please don't tell dad right now though. I want to tell him if I get the news I'm hoping to get." Alan asked, fully utilizing the puppy dog stare._

_ "You got it kiddo." Scott said, before turning his little brother back towards the direction of the apartment. "Let's head back, I don't know about you but I could go for another beer and a comedy."_

_ "Yeah." Alan agreed, taking pleasure in just getting to spend time with his big brother._

TBTBTBTB

"Hey, Tracy. You've got a visitor. Let's go." Scott lifted his head from his pillow, wiping the tears from his eyes as he hid the picture beneath his pillow once more. Standing up with hunched shoulders, Scott walked towards the cell door and held his hands out to be bound in cuffs. When the handcuffs were tightly secure around his wrists, the guard led Scott from his cell and down the hall to the visitor's room.

Holding his head up, Scott walked like he owned the place despite knowing how far from the truth that was. His dad offered to pay bail, but Scott refused. He was going to pay his debt to society, no questions asked.

When he reached the visitor's room, Scott was surprised to see not John like was scheduled but Virgil. Following the guard in, Scott could barely wait for the guard to remove his handcuffs before he enveloped his little brother in a strong bear hug.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Virgil asked softly.

"I'm alright." Scott replied. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought John was coming today?"

"He was, but with what today is…he wanted to go visit Al. And that's one reason I'm here." Virgil said as he looked back at the guard.

"What…?" Scott asked as he was once more bound by handcuffs. "What's going on?"

"Dad talked to the warden, they're giving you a few hours out of lock up to go visit Al. The guard will take you and I in a patrol vehicle to Grandview where we can visit with Alan for a while." Virgil said softly as he donned his jacket once more and followed Scott and the guard.

"How is everyone?" Scott asked as he was lead outside, armed guards by his side.

"They're hanging in there. It's hard not seeing you and Al more, but we're making the best of it." Virgil said as he slid in the front seat of the patrol vehicle while Scott was put in the back. "We miss our big and little brothers."

"I miss you guys too." Scott answered softly, before watching the scenery roll by as they drove. It'd be a few hours, but Scott was hoping it'd be good. The last time since he'd visited Alan was the day before he was sentenced 25 to life. Sinking down into his seat, Scott closed his eyes as he accepted the sun warming his face.

TBTBTBTB

_Scott chuckled as he walked behind his little brother up the stairs to the apartment he'd rented. Alan could be funny, when he wanted to be. He had a tendency to tell people he was born without a sense of humor, but that was a bold faced lie. He just didn't think he was very funny personally, but if anything Alan was the funnier out of all his younger brothers._

_ "I can't wait to get that call. They seemed pleased with my driving, so I'm hoping to get that call that will change everything for me." Alan prattled on before he put the key in the key hole of the doorknob._

_ "Don't worry kiddo, you'll get the call." Scott said as he prepared to follow Alan into the apartment._

_ "Hey! What are you…?!" Alan yelled, before Scott heard the sound that made him freeze._

_*BANG*_

_ Scott stood stock still before he saw Alan wavering. Shaking himself from the shock, Scott darted forward and caught Alan when he began to collapse. Sinking to the floor with Alan, Scott gazed over Alan's shoulder and cried out when he saw the circle of red spread across the expanse of his brother's chest._

_ "No! No! No! Alan, Allie, don't! Come on kiddo!" Scott leaned Alan back so his head was resting on Scott's shoulder and he reached around Alan to place his hand over the wound…the gunshot wound and he began applying pressure. "Come on kid. Don't!"_

_ Alan's breathing was labored at best and he groaned when Scott pressed on the bullet wound. Both brothers looked forward to see a guy dressed entirely in black, except for his ski mask. Rage flew through Scott's veins as it occurred to him that his baby brother was hurt now thanks to a home invasion. He saw the 9mm lying on the floor and the man stood before the gun shaking like he couldn't believe what he'd just done._

_ "What have I done?" The robber asked with a quivering voice before climbing out the way he came in – through the window and going down the fire escape. _

_ Scott watched the man go and could do nothing as he turned his gaze back to Alan. Shifting his little brother in his arms, Scott cradled Alan to his chest as he continued to put pressure on the gunshot wound._

_ "Help! Somebody! Please! Somebody call 911!" Scott yelled as he tried to get someone's attention. The door to Alan's neighbor's opened and an elderly man came out to find out what all the commotion was and stumbled back into his apartment to grab his phone when he saw the blood pooling around Alan and Scott. _

_ Scott watched with tears welling in his eyes as blood bubbled up out of the wound and seeped between his fingers._

_ "No! Alan, you can't! Don't!" Scott begged as he watched the color in his brother's face gradually change from pink to grey._

_ "S-S-Scott-t….hurts." Alan managed to mumble as his eyes pinched together in pain._

_ "I know it does buddy, but you're going to be just fine! You hear me? You aren't going anywhere…not without me!"_

_ "Home…dad" Alan said as blood trailed out of his mouth._

_ "I know…I'll call dad when we get to the hospital, but you need to stay strong until he gets here…okay Sprout?" Scott asked as a tear fell from his eye and dolloped onto Alan's cheek._

_ "Kiss…it…better…S-S-Scott-y?" Alan asked, sounding all the world like a little boy instead of a twenty year old young man._

_ "Yeah, Scotty will kiss it all better Sprout." Scott said as he fell into a rhythm with Alan. The younger of the two would ask one or two word questions before having Scott answer them to the best of his ability._

_ "Wh're m-mommy go?" Alan asked as his breathing grew more labored._

_ "She's gone a long way Sprout, but you can't go visit her…not yet!" Scott said as he put more pressure on Alan's wound. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE!?_

_ "Liar…m-mommy…beside…you." Alan whispered as he gazed up at Scott from where he lay._

_ "Don't go with mommy, okay Sprout? Stay with me!" Scott urged. "Please dear God, don't take my little brother! Not him too!" Scott pleaded as tears cascaded down his face silently._

_ "It's a-alright S-Sc-tt. M-m-mommy s-says t-the p-p-pain will s-stop soon." Alan said, his voice gradually getting softer._

_ "No! Al! No don't go to mom! Stay here with me! What about that racing thing you wanted to do? Huh?! You can't do that if you go with mom now can you?!" Scott asked with panic dripping from his words. It felt like a lifetime to Scott before EMTs pushed him away from Alan and began working on the kid. Scott looked at the blood all over him and he shook. _

_ "BP's dropping! We need to go!"_

_ Scott ran after the EMTs and hopped into the back of the ambulance to be by his baby brother's side. Grabbing Alan's hand, Scott held tightly. He began rubbing Alan's hand when he felt how cold the limb was. The oxygen mask Alan wore barely showed any condensation from Alan's breathing and he squeezed Scott's hand as tight as he could._

_ "M-Mom, says i-it's time." Alan whispered softly, mouth barely moving._

_ "No baby…please…stay here with me." Scott begged, his voice cracking as he clung tightly to Alan's gradually cooling hand. "I need you, dad and the boys need you. Please?"_

_ "T-Tell…I l-l-love t-them…" Alan said, his breathing coming quickly before stopping all together. Scott heard the final breath escape Alan's lungs and he collapsed against Alan._

_ "No! Sprout! No! Please! Come back! Come back! No!" Scott leaned down and kissed Alan's cheek as he ran his blood soiled fingers through Alan's hair. "Come back!"_

_ "Call time of death."_

_ "NO! Please, save him!" Scott lifted tearful eyes up to meet the eyes of a seasoned EMT and he could see the sympathy in her eyes._

_ "I can't son…his wounds are too great." The seasoned EMT said in sympathy. "I'm sorry."_

_ Scott felt like his heart was breaking in two as he looked back down at Alan. Raising a shaky hand, Scott placed his hand over Alan's face and closed his kid brother's eyes. Resting his head beside Alan's Scott released heart breaking sobs in anguish over his brother's death. This wasn't supposed to happen. Scott had come to visit and spend time with Alan before midterms. Not come and say goodbye to Alan for the last time._

_ "You have my promise Alan…I will avenge you." Scott whispered into Alan's ear, knowing his brother couldn't hear him. Kissing Alan once more on the forehead, Scott just stayed by his brother as he heard the sirens of the ambulance quit blaring. Now that Alan was gone, there wasn't any real rush to get Alan the help he needed to stay alive. "I promise kiddo…your death won't have been in vain."_

TBTBTBTB

Scott opened his eyes when he felt the speed of the vehicle slow down. Lifting a hand, Scott rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd slept the hour and a half drive to Grandview from the prison.

"Hey, have a nice nap?" Virgil asked softly with a smile.

Scott nodded mutely before returning his gaze out the window. He saw the gates of the Grandview Cemetery and knew they were there. When they pulled in through the gates, Scott watched as they passed several headstones before they reached a small plot off the beaten path. Lifting his eyes to stare straight ahead, Scott saw his father and brothers standing around a lone headstone, their heads bowed in remembrance and respect of the one they lost.

"It'll be alright." Virgil said as he took Scott's arm from the guard and led his big brother forward. When they reached the group, all eyes turned to Scott and Virgil. "Hey guys."

Jeff didn't say anything before he strode forward and hugged Scott tightly. He hadn't been to see Scott in several months and it just broke his heart that they lived so far away.

"Hey dad. I missed you too." Scott said as he lifted his arms to hug his father's neck. The handcuffs made it difficult to return the hug with equal fervor.

"How was the drive?" Jeff asked, looking between Scott and Virgil.

"It was good. Scott wouldn't know…he slept the whole drive." Virgil replied with a cheeky grin.

The family made small talk for a few moments, but when Scott stepped towards Alan's headstone – all talk ceased. They all watched as Scott knelt before Alan's headstone, and reached out with both hands to caress the picture of Alan that had been inlaid. It was the same photo of Alan that he had hidden beneath his pillow back in his cell.

Alan had gone and gotten a picture done for the school newspaper his sophomore year of college and it'd been a good picture. Alan was dressed in a black turtle neck sweater, he wore his class ring with his birthstone in it and his shaggy blonde hair hung in his sapphire blue eyes. The grin on Alan's face revealed his pearly white smile and the picture had Alan leaned back against a wall for the pose which showed off his athletic frame. It really was a good picture of Alan and it'd become a very popular picture in fact. One that found its way into the media and Alan had been named America's sexiest bachelor in People magazine.

"Scott?" Jeff asked as he saw his eldest bow his head with a sob.

"I did the right thing didn't I? Alan? I did the right thing by avenging your death…didn't I?" Scott asked with a broken whisper.

TBTBTBTB

_ Hundreds of people gathered at the graveside of Alan S. Tracy to mourn his demise. Scott was one of the first to stand by the graveside, dressed in a black suit and tie. Hanging his head low, Scott allowed the rain to disguise his tears. When it came time, Scott stepped forward with a heavy heart to place Alan's childhood stuffed animal Ellie the elephant in the casket with Alan. Ellie the elephant had been Scott's at one time, but he'd passed it on to Alan when he was born. Leaning forward, Scott kissed Alan's forehead once more before stepping back. Their brothers stepped forward one at a time to place a single red rose in the casket with Alan and kissing his forehead also. Everybody bowed their head in solemn remembrance as the lid of the casket was closed, never to be opened again. Sobs echoed from the group of mourners as the casket was lowered into the ground. Slowly the groups dispersed until all that was left was Scott, his father and brothers. John hugged Scott before hugging Virgil, Gordon and his dad. Scott didn't reciprocate the action and he just watched with shining eyes as the grave was filled with dirt and grass was rolled over it. A vase of flowers were placed near the headstone and Scott just remained._

_ "Come on…let's head back." Gordon said as he tried to lead Scott back towards the rental car, but Scott shook him off. "Scott?"_

_ "I'm sorry." Scott said before turning in the other direction and running his fastest away from his family. Calls and yells echoed around the cemetery but Scott ignored them. There was something he had to do and nobody was going to stop him._

TBTBTBTB

"Please tell me I did the right thing Allie!" Scott cried as he looked at the smiling Alan picture of the front of the headstone. "Please!"

TBTBTBTB

_ Scott entered Alan's apartment, paying no mind to the police tape which was still strung up around the place and he located the thing that took his brother's life from him. Lying there on the floor was the gun that had been used to take Alan's life and now it was coming back to bite that guy in the ass. He'd pay for what he'd done to Alan's brother._

_ Picking up the 9mm, Scott checked it and found it still had one bullet in it. Putting the gun on safety, Scott hid it in the back of his waistband and hid the gun beneath his suit jacket. The guy who picked Alan's apartment to invade picked the wrong place. Scott knew the kid and he never forgot a face, especially one that snuffed out a life before that life had time to complete all its work._

_ Leaving Alan's apartment, Scott traveled on foot to the place that he'd last known the guy lived at. It wasn't too far of a walk, but he was on a vendetta and he was out for blood. Nothing would stop him. Nothing._

TBTBTBTB

"I did it for you kiddo. Please, forgive me! I don't know what I was thinking…why couldn't you have just stayed with me just a little bit longer?" Scott asked the headstone, wanting to know why his little brother died so soon. They could have saved him if he'd just stayed with Scott that little bit longer to get blood and surgery. "You know I did it because I love you right? Alan?"

TBTBTBTB

_ Scott spied the guy who'd taken his little brother's life and he growled low in his throat. The bastard didn't need to invade Alan's apartment. He had enough money. The guy sat on the deck , beneath the awning – a cigarette hanging between his fingers._

_ Snarling, Scott strode forward from his hiding place and raised the gun._

_ "Hey! You sick son of a bitch! Why'd you have to go and kill my brother huh?!" Scott yelled, startling the guy to the point that he dropped his cigarette in fright. "Yeah! I'm talking to you! You…bastard! He was just a boy! Why'd you have to go and kill him huh?!"_

_ "I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" The guy said as he dropped to his knees before Scott, the barrel of the gun pointed directly in his face._

_ "Yeah right…is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?" Scott used the gun to lift the guy's head. "October 16__th__, remember the night? You broke in, through a window – intending to steal God only knows and the front door opens to reveal my baby brother. You didn't even give him a chance, if I know my brother and I do…he'd have let your sorry ass go because he's just that kind of forgiving sort of person. But no…you had to use a weapon and you shot him…" Scott jabbed the barrel of the gun into the guy's chest. "Right in the bloody heart. He lived, for maybe ten minutes longer…then he died in my arms. Don't tell me you don't remember…because I saw you. I heard you. You knew what you did was wrong, but you did it anyway. Now my family is without their baby…he was going to be twenty-one in six months…but we can never…EVER celebrate with him again. He'll never know the joys of marriage, never experience fatherhood, never get to say good bye to his father and brothers or tell them he loves them and for what? So you…could steal something of lesser value than a life?!"_

_ "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt anyone! It was a dare, I didn't think Alan would come home so soon!"_

_ "Well he did! I don't know why you even brought a weapon. You knew Alan! You knew he'd let you borrow anything you wanted, why'd you do it?! Why?" Scott yelled at the guy. He was a kid younger than Alan – they were in college together. That much Scott knew. He'd met the kid a time or two before and thought he was a good guy. _

_ Thought being the operative word._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "Sorry isn't gonna cut it. Sorry…isn't going to bring him back." Scott ground his teeth as he fought the tears. He lowered the gun and began to walk away, but when he turned back around the guy who took Alan's life was getting up and he'd turned his back on Scott. _

_ One thing everyone who knows enemies, you never turn your back on a threat._

_*BANG*_

_ Scott watched as the guy dropped onto his knees, blood blooming in his back by his shoulder. Scott wished more than anything that there had been another bullet in the gun for him, but there wasn't. He'd avenged Alan and that's all that mattered._

TBTBTBTB

"He forgives you Scott." Jeff said as he hugged his eldest to his chest. It broke his heart to see his eldest so torn up over the murder of the kid who'd murdered Alan. "He knows you wouldn't have done this if there'd been any other way."

TBTBTBTB

_ Scott sat in the courtroom listening as his lawyer tried to get the jury to let Scott walk because he'd been under extreme duress when he'd shot and killed Daniel Simmons. At the time he held no remorse for doing what he'd done, but he knew it'd been stupid. He knew right from wrong, but he'd made a promise to Alan. He'd promised he'd avenge Alan and he'd done it. He'd take and accept whatever sentence he was given._

_ It seemed to Scott like the jury came back with a verdict so soon. He hadn't expected to be granted the privilege to walk out a free man, not after what he'd done. But to hear the words come from the jury, those had been the proverbial nails sealing his coffin._

_ "We find the defendant Scott C. Tracy guilty of the murder in the 1__st__ degree of Daniel Simmons."_

_ The people who'd been in attendance – supporting Scott either yelled in anger or cried in sorrow to learn that someone who'd acted in the name of justice and love was being found guilty of murder in the first degree. Scott bowed his head as he accepted his sentence. He wouldn't balk. He'd avenged Alan…that's all that mattered to him. Alan hadn't died in vain._

TBTBTBTB

Being let back into his cell, Scott turned around to let the guard remove the cuffs from his wrists. Once the cuffs had been removed, Scott went back over to his cot and lay down. Reaching beneath the pillow, Scott retrieved the picture of Alan. Gently running his fingers over the image, Scott held it tightly to his chest.

Curling up in a ball, Scott closed his eyes and this time what he saw instead of the dreadful memory of that night five years ago – it was something he'd wished to see since that day five years ago.

TBTBTBTB

_** "Hey Scott." Alan stood before his elder brother, looking exactly the way he had the day he'd died. His hair was mussed thanks to Scott giving him that noogie. "What going on with you?"**_

_** "Where am I?" Scott asked, before he strode forward and hugged Alan tightly. "God I miss you Sprout."**_

_** "I know you do…but I'm with you. I never went anywhere." Alan replied before he pulled out of the hug. "Who do you think always makes you sneeze first thing in the morning?"**_

_** Scott remained silent. He just looked at his little brother and smiled at seeing Alan was okay. He didn't look like he was in pain anymore. He had his color back and he looked happy.**_

_** "What are you doing here?" Scott asked.**_

_** "I came to give you peace. I don't hold it against you for doing what you did and neither does Daniel. He knew that you'd killed him for me and he's accepted it." Alan said before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry for not sticking around Scott. I could hear you begging me to stay, but I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to."**_

_** "What do you mean?" Scott asked, as he hugged Alan again.**_

_** "It was my time…mom showed me that if I didn't die then I'd likely die when I was flying in one of the family jets to come visit you guys…only dad would have been with me. Mom said it wasn't his time either and she didn't want the guilt of my death hanging over his head, so she chose my being shot to be the time to bring me with her. I'm okay Scott. I wasn't scared to go…I had you there with me."**_

_** Scott sniffled before hugging Alan fiercely. "I miss you Alan."**_

_** "I know you do, and I miss you too. But…when it's your time, dad's time, grandma, John, Virgil and Gordy…when it's their time to die – mom and I will be there to greet you and show you the way. But you can't come with us…not now. There's still so much you have to do." Alan said as he spoke in an all knowing tone.**_

_** "How could I have so much to do…I'm in prison for killing Daniel." Scott asked his brother as he allowed Alan to lead him to a small pond.**_

_** "Because you'll get out soon…I can't say when. But it'll be soon. It won't seem like it, but it won't be life behind bars." Alan said before sitting on the bank of the pond. "You'll get out and you'll accomplish so much before you and everybody else comes to join mom and I."**_

_** "Where is mom?" Scott asked as he looked around.**_

_** "Not here. She's with dad and the guys. It's the only way for them to get through the day anymore without you there to keep them going." Alan said as he leaned forward to swirl his finger in the pond.**_

_** "So what are you doing here?" Scott asked again.**_

_** "Like I said, I'm here to bring you peace so you won't be burdened by the guilt of killing Daniel and your guardian angel needed a vacation so I stepped in for a while." Alan replied with a boyish grin. "Tone it down superman…you don't need to drive your angel off the deep end. The only reason they allowed me to take on keeping watch over you is because I understand what you're going through."**_

_** "How do you know what I'm going through?" Scott asked, timidly.**_

_** "Because I've watched you every night since I died…asking yourself the same thing. Whether what you did was the right thing or not. Whether I'd hate you or be mad at you for what you did…whether mom would be disappointed in you. I've watched every single night since I died, I've been there for every tear you've shed in the wake of my death and the death of Daniel and I'm here to tell you now…it's okay. Neither of us…not even mom is mad at you for what you did. We forgive you. Now it's up to you to forgive yourself." Alan said before the world they were in began to fade.**_

_** "What's going on?" Scott asked in alarm.**_

_** "You're waking up…I can't stay. But please, for mom, Daniel and myself – please find it in your heart to forgive yourself. I must go Scott. I love you and I'll see you again. Tell the guys mom and I say hello." Alan said before the world they were in faded to black.**_

TBTBTBTB

Scott sat up in shock when he woke up. Looking around, he found his cell to still be quaint yet homely. But in his hand was the picture of Alan and with a smile and a caress to the image Scott said something he never thought he'd ever say.

"Okay Sprout, I'll try to forgive myself. You won't be sorry."

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope the story wasn't too cheesy. I'll admit I actually had no intention of keeping Scott in prison, but I just decided to leave it at that as a oneshot. I know the likely hood of the weapon used to kill Alan probably lying around at the crime scene is not possible, but it worked for the story. **

**Hope ya'll liked it, despite the hopelessness of the story and characters.**

**~Angel~**


End file.
